KP in never mess with strange devices
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This will be a somewhat unusual story involving a boy and his best friend who should have known better than to mess with strange devices that just appear out of nowhere.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Never Mess With Strange Devices**

**AN:** This will be a somewhat unusual story involving a boy and his best friend who should have known better than to mess with strange devices that just appear out of nowhere. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 1: Hit Song Strikes Back**

_**(Pim's House in reality 001A)**_

Pim, a curly haired, red head girl with green eyes sat down with her friend Don, a blond haired, brown eyed boy who was sitting at the foot of the couch already as the TV came on to reveal the start of their favorite show: Kim Possible.

A few minutes into the show, a blue flash happened under the pillow that Don was leaning against, causing it to push up against him enough that he immediately felt the difference. He pulls back the white pillow to discover a weird, but cool-looking device that he'd never seen before.

Don takes the weird thing into his hands with one of the things sticking out on it spinning upon touch. He says, "Woah!" He thinks, "I've got to check this thing out!" before he goes hopping off the couch and runs behind it, leaving Pim a chance to stretch out on the couch as she thinks, "I wonder what he's up to? Well, I guess it'll be up to me to tell him about the show he missed so I better pay attention to it."

Pim can hear Don start to laugh behind the couch, creating small amounts of jealousy and curiosity as she wonders what Don found so interesting. She decides to ignore him and watch the show after that point.

Don smiles and laughs as he messes with the strange device that lights up and makes strange noises in his hands as if he were playing a videogame.

The moment Don presses a small black button that was in the middle of the device that was to the left of the other buttons with his right hand and suddenly the device starts to hum, then emit a high and rapid pinging sound. The front of the device that faced away from him started to flash a blue light a couple times before three guys appeared in life-sized holograms with ripples flowing over them from head to toe as if they were on a small TV that was blown up to many times its size.

The three men start to sing the song "Its Just You" whom Don recognized as the guys from LMNT!

Don says, "Coolio!" and watches in awe as they sing, "You can do the things that can't be done" before a giant ripple-shake goes through them as if the transmission had been interrupted briefly.

In Don's hands the device hums with the spinner thing going much faster now and the control before he turns to tap Pim on the shoulder and says, "Pim! You've got to check this out!"

Pim was still upset at Don so she rolls her green eyes and shrugs him off with a shake of her head even as Kim avoids an attack by Shego on the white15 inch TV that she was watching.

Don turns back to the holographic men who were still singing the cool song. He smiles as one of them with curly hair sings, "When you're on a mission, you see it through..."

Don starts to jump up and down in place, laughing a little and swinging his right hand up and down in the air with his left hand holding on tight to the device.

He dances a little on the spot while the trio continues to sing in front of him even as Pim can hear the music and is glad that it wasn't louder than the TV but it was annoying her.

Pim figures that Don had turned on the radio and was finding the song more interesting than their favorite show. She thinks, "Don really does act a lot like Ron at times..." She shakes her head and continues to watch the TV.

Don grins as he gets an idea and walks around the holographic men who continue to sing and dance some as if he had never moved before he walks through them from behind, creating a huge distortion much like the time his father had banged the top of the TV hard when he couldn't see something.

As Don finishes walking through he turns to see that the trio had become so distorted for a moment or two that all he could make out was their shapes and the song never stopped once!

Don couldn't help but laugh and giggle at this new development!

As the song got to the part where they sing "Totally unstoppable! Its you! Its you! Its you! You're Kim Possible!"

Don runs back over to where Pim is and pokes her on the shoulder again, wrinkling her red shirt in the area as he says, "Pim! You've really got to see this!" before she waves her right hand up into the air and says, "Later Don!" as she was still a bit miffed that he'd choose music over their show.

Don steps back as she waves that hand up in the air, avoiding an accidental whack to the head.

Don looks back at the hologram guys and could tell the song wasn't going to be on for much longer so he tries to poke her in the shoulder again even as he hears, "say maybe..." by the trio and this time he even points at the holograms as he says, "Pim, I really think you should see this!"

Pim doesn't even look back as she rolls her eyes and raises her hand up, not as high as before but it does get him to stop poking her shoulder again. She thinks, "He sure is persistent!"

Don thinks, "Oh well, her loss!" He then decides to see what else the device can do and presses the top black button, which for as long as he holds it, makes the hologram guys start to shrink before his very eyes until they were action figure sized!

Don laughs at the tiny men even as one of them points up at him while the singing continues.

Don gets down onto the ground, propping himself up by his elbows with the device in both his hands as he aims at the fireplace and presses another small black button to the side of the shrinking button and the miniature hologram guys suddenly reappear in the fireplace.

Don laughs at the silliness of how they looked dancing around in the ashes within the fireplace and thinks, "I wish Pim could see this!" His finger slips on a button and for a moment the holograms grow bigger.

Don sits up and aims away from the fireplace and back at the living room behind Pim's couch before he presses a couple of buttons together to see what would happen.

The three guys disappear and then the main singer guy appears in three different locations in the room. The first image appears as the action figure guy on top of the flat thing at the end of the banister. The other two were normal sized, with one appearing practically up against the wall by the banister without being on the stairs and the other was up close.

The other two singers were nowhere in sight as the guy sang, "Its not the way the stars are aligned" before more holograms started to appear as Don pressed a few more buttons together.

Then one of the other singers, a tall black guy appears in the foremost guy's place while he shrunk to action figure size upon the table by the window. The last of the trio, a guy in a shirt with the number 66 on it appears in normal size upon the stairs.

Don giggle-laughs as he watches all the holograms dance and sing in all the various places, jumping in place while the numbered shirt guy appears close up, having swapped out wth the black guy for a few moments until Don hits a button that resumes the image back to the trio standing side by side as the middle singer sings, "Not a superhero, its just you!!"

Pim was feeling good from the Kim Possible as it had made her laugh and she sits up just as Don comes over with the device and aims it at the TV, putting the three guys in hologram form with Pim's living room as the background somehow.

Pim was amazed at what she was seeing and bursts out laughing as she realizes this is what Don had been trying to show her the whole time!

Don says, "Isn't this cool Pim?"

Pim smiles at her best friend and says, "It is awesome Don!"

Don decides to show her just what the device can do and the view of the three singers zooms in to their heads as they sing " Its you, totally unstoppable!"

The view on the TV starts to switch back and forth between views of Kim, Ron and Rufus and the three singers as they danced around in the living room of Pim's home on the TV.

Both Pim and Don laugh and squirm at the couch as they watch the funny scene switching before them until just as the song was nearing its end as the guys sing, "Ooooh, Its you!" Don presses too many buttons and a side button together causing the TV screen to ripple like a pool in white light!

The song was still going on but the three-hologram guys were now sitting on the couch with device now in 66's lap.

Pim says, "Don! What's happened to us??" as she looks down at her hands and arms, seeing right through them!

Don says fearfully, "I don't know Pim!"

This catches the attention of the guys on the couch, as the music is seconds from ending. So the guys say, "Hey, do something!" to the guy who had the device and he says, "Ok!"

The guy picks it up off his lap and aims it at the Pim and Don, pressing a front trigger button and a lower right button at the same time, causing the light to go from blue to green just as they hear a voice say, "Over!" and the two disappear from the living room with a flash and winked out effect as if someone had turned off the TV.

The 66 guy looks left and right at the guys before he says, "Um... I tried."

The three of them look around for a moment, taking in the surroundings before the black guy says, "Do you think the family will be upset that we winked them out?"

Meanwhile on the TV, the Kim Possible show went into commercial but not before showing Pim and Don standing on the sidewalk outside of Kim's house.

The curly haired guy says, "Let's get out of here! I don't want to go to jail!" and together they all bolt from the house, with none of them having seen what happened on the TV.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think? I got the idea after watching the Disney music video of LMNT 2003 song, "Its Just You" on Youtube. I wondered what happened to the kids and given the STRIKING similarity of the kids in the video (though younger) to Kim and Ron I decided to name them like Kim and Ron. So is anyone curious about will happen next? Will Pim and Don ever get back home? Where did the device come from and how did it end up at Pim's house? What about the three guys? Where did they come from? FYI: I don't who the guys in the video were or anything about LMNT, so that's why I haven't named them. So any info as to which ones are who, would be appreciated.

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, info, lyrid pictures, answers to who would win in a hand to hand battle... Kim Possible or Laura Croft.


	2. Chapter 2: Visit Planet Weird

**KP in Never Mess With Strange Devices**

**AN:** In case anyone's wondering what's the deal with all the realities in this chapter, I want to clear things up. Prime realities (The one in which all others are based off of) are number 001. (100 realities is enough in my book) Alternate versions or ones that you can mess with are labeled A. As I come up with more things for this story, I shall explain them so no one's confused. Also, these Kim and Ron are from Season 4.

**Chapter 2: Visit Planet Weird**

_**(In Kim reality 001A)**_

Pim looks around and says, "Where are we Don? And how did we get here?"

Don turns towards the house they were in front of and says, "No… WAY!"

Pim frowns and says, "Don? Are you even listening to me? What happened? One minute we were in my living room watching that video, then we're holograms and now we're outside!"

Pim shakes Don by the shoulder as she says, "Don? Hello? What's the matter with you?"

Don points at the house, "Look…"

Pim glances at the house and says, "Yeah, I see. It looks like my house but with a different paint job."

Don shakes his head and points at the mailbox this time, "No, I mean LOOK Pim! We're in the TV show!"

Pim says, "What? Make some sense Don." She looks at the mailbox that he was pointing at before she says, "So it says Possible on it. So… what… Don?" She slows down her speech as it hits her that the way the house looked, the mailbox with the name on it, and Don's reaction all made sense!

Don jumps up and down excitedly as he says, "Come on Pim! I want to go meet Kim and Ron! Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Pim shakes her head to clear it before she says, "Come on Don, this can't be real! Things like this only happen to cartoon characters! We're real people! We've just been transported to someplace else and this is all a coincidence!"

Don turns to Pim and says, "What if it isn't? What if it is all real? Wouldn't it be so awesome to meet them?"

Pim says, "Don, the only thing we're going to do is find a phone and call our parents so that they can come pick us up from wherever we are."

Don smiles and says, "Ok then lets go to the house and we can call our parents from there!" He bolts towards the house before Pim can argue with him and after a moment she runs after him.

Don presses the button and then before the ringing is even done echoing through the house, he knocks rapidly as he says, "I can't wait to meet them!"

Pim slows down and says, "I still say that this is all a coincidence and you're in for a big disappointment Don."

A voice says, "Coming! Coming already!" Causing Don to stop his rapid knocking.

The door opens to real Ron Stoppable at the door, and the moment that Don sees him he yells, "It is true! You're real!" causing Ron to scream in response as a reflex.

Kim walks up a second later as she says, "Who's at the door Ron?" She pauses as she sees the two at the door.

Don grabs Ron and says, "I knew it! You guys are real!" He lets go and turns to Pim, "See Pim! I told you! This is real!"

Pim didn't even answer as she was in shock from seeing the real Kim and Ron standing before her which meant that somehow they were really in another reality.

Don shakes Pim as he says, "Pim! Hey! Aren't you just psyched! We finally get to meet them! Live! In person!"

Kim looks at Ron and curiously says, "Friends of yours Ron?"

Ron says in baffled voice, "I've never met them before Kim."

Don turns to the two and says, "I'm Don and this is my best friend since Pre-K, Pim! And I'm seriously psyched to meet you two! We've been watching your show ever since it came on the air. Everyone has always said that we look just like you two."

Kim blinks and says, "Show? What show? What are you two talking about?" She mentally takes a note on their looks and thinks, "They look like slightly younger, different style versions of us… what's going on here?"

Ron smiles and says, "Hey! You've been best friends since Pre-K! Just like me and Kim here! This is so cool! I've never met anyone like us before."

At the same time, Kim and Pim turn to their friends and say in an overlapping voice, "Ron! Don! This is not the time for this!" This causes the two to say in exactly the same style, "Sorry Kim! Sorry Pim!"

Everyone stops and then Kim and Pim turns to the other and says in synced speech, "How'd you do that? Stop that!" Before Don and Ron say in sync at each other, "This is so cool! Say something! Hahahahaha! This is fun!"

Pim and Kim turn to Don and Ron to say in sync again, "Stop that! It is SO annoying!"

Don and Ron say in sync, "Sorry Kim! Sorry Pim!" before laughing at the way they even sounded a lot like each other.

Kim Possible's mother walks up to the front door from behind Kim and says, "Who was at the door honey?" She stops as she sees how Kim was arguing in perfect sync with a slightly younger, curly haired girl than herself while Ron was enjoying himself as he talked to a younger, blond and spiky haired boy in the same way.

Mrs. Possible says, "Kim, what's going on here?" She hopes that Drakken hadn't tried to clone them again.

Kim whirls to her see her mother and says, "I don't know but this is definitely 9.7 on the weird and strange scale."

Mrs. Possible says, "Let them come in and we'll sort all of this out inside."

Kim turns to the younger counterpart and says, "I'm watching you…" This makes Pim narrow her eyes just like Kim had to her and she says, "Back at you!"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "They even act like Kim and Ron. I don't remember Kimmie telling me that the clones acted like them, more like they were mindless and savage beasts."

The four kids walk past the living room where Don says, "Hey Pim, even her living room looks just like yours except she's got a bigger TV!"

Pim glowers at Don and says, "Not now Don! This is big trouble!"

Don says, "But this is so cool! I wonder if the kitchen is like yours too?" As they were lead towards the kitchen by Mrs. Possible.

Pim sharply says, "Shuush! Later!" Silencing her friend but he still looks around the house with undisguised excitement and awe.

They walk into the kitchen and because of the art style that had always made everything so muted in detail, it was a big surprise to Pim and Don to see that it was indeed very much like her kitchen with a few differences here and there.

Mrs. Possible says, "Ok now, everyone have a seat and let's get to the bottom of this."

Kim and Ron sit on the right side with Pim and Don sitting directly across from their counterparts. Kim and Pim stared at each other with animosity while Ron and Don looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Possible thinks, "If the others were just a little bit older, it would be like staring into a mirror. She looks at Pim and Don as she says, "Ok let's start with you two first. Who are you and where did you come from? How old are the two of you?"

Pim says, "First off, I'd like to state this can't be real. This has got to be a dream. I can't be sitting in front of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." She crosses her arms just as Kim does which only makes them both ticked off and they uncross their arms.

Don says, "Ooh! I know the answer! She's Pim and I'm Don. We were watching the TV show Kim Possible when I found this weird device that just appeared on her couch and I think somehow during the music video that came out of it, we became holograms that zapped us to this dimension when the music ended!" He sits there smiling as if he'd just explained it all clearly to everyone before he remembers the last question and says, "Oh, I almost forgot! We're both 14!"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "so that puts them in middle school and if they're from another dimension, I suppose that's why they look so much like Kim and Ron with even their names so much alike."

Kim says, "Why don't you just go back to your dimension or Drakken or whoever it was that sent you!"

Pim leans at Kim and says, "Right! Like I want to be stuck in this dimension? I'd love to go back home! Now that I've met you, I never want to watch your cartoon show again!"

Ron says, "Wait a minute, back up. Cartoon show? Kim has her own show? What about me? Don't I get one?"

Don shakes his head and says to Ron, "Sorry, it is all in her name but you're in it as much as she is as her best friend and side kick that travels the world with her and helps to save it." He grins as he leans forward and says in a near whisper, "Honestly though? I think Kim is more like the distraction and you're the hero who stops the villain, saving the world."

Ron grins and says, "Boo-yah! I'm a hero!"

Both Pim and Kim say in sync, "As if!" before they look at each other and say, "Stop that!" in sync again.

Rufus pops out onto the table and squeaks, "What about me?"

Ron says, "Yeah, what about my pal Rufus? Is he in the show?"

Don nods and says, "Yep! He travels everywhere with you guys and has even helped save the lives of you both a couple of times." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys that show Kim in a flying kick stance, Rufus in a fighting stance and Ron with his pants dropped.

Ron's face drops and says, "Awww man, even as a key chain I can't keep my pants up?"

Rufus smiles and crawls over to look closely at the Rufus version of him before he does a tiny thumbs up at Don with a big smile as he approves of it.

Don says, "Isn't this cool? I also have plushie versions of the three of you, as well as action figures from the show!"

Ron smiles and cheerfully says, "Kim! I'm an action figure! A-Boo-Yah!"

Pim says, "I wouldn't get so excited Ron. You don't do much but a couple of the monkey martial art moves, say a few lines like "Boo-Yah, I want a Nacho Grande sized, scream fearfully, Monkeys! Why does it have to be monkeys! And KP! Sidekick in trouble!" She grins a little mean like as she says, "And your pants can fall down on your action figure."

As Kim giggles as she can imagine all that with Ron's action figure, Don turns to Pim and says, "What about your KP action figures? The cheerleader one doesn't do much but shake her pom poms and say things like "I can do anything! No big! So not the drama! Go Middleton!"

Ron laughs while Rufus snickers even as Kim grumbles, "I don't say all those things…" He turns to Kim and says, "You've said all those things a lot Kim!"

As Kim turns to say something to Ron, Pim says, "So? My other Kim doll comes with a lot of stuff! She has a grappling gun that works, comes in her cute mission outfit and a pair of normal school clothes. She also has that Kimmunicator that even says a few lines from Wade."

Ron says, "Wade's in the show too? Coolio!"

Kim says, "Ron! Focus!"

Pim says, "That's one of the things you say too Kim."

Kim becomes confused and says, "What?"

Pim says, "One of the things your Mission doll says, is "Ron! Focus! Mission now!"

Kim defensively says, "I don't say that on a mission!"

Ron says, "Um, yeah… actually you do Kim. All the time."

Kim blushes a little as she realizes that Ron was right before she says in a soft voice, "I guess I do… Sorry Ron."

Ron waves his hand in the air dismissively as he says, "No big KP. You only do it to make sure I stay focused on the mission and not get too distracted. So as my girlfriend would say, 'No big!'"

Mrs. Possible thinks all this has gone on long enough so she says to Don, "Where is the device that brought you to this dimension now?"

Kim and Ron stop talking to look at each other as a feeling that they were both familiar with such as in cases like this where the answer wasn't going to be a good one. Together as one, they turn to look at the younger counterparts.

Pim and Don's eyes grow wide before Pim says, "Don, please tell me you have it…"

All eyes turn to Don for his answer, already able to guess what it will be.

Don shakes his head as he says, "Uh-Uh, I lost it when we were transformed into holograms Pim!"

Pim shouts at Don, "How could you let that happen? Now how are we supposed to get back?"

Don says, "I don't know! How was I supposed to hold onto something like that as a hologram?!"

Pim didn't have an answer for that and just stares flabbergasted at her best friend.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I certainly enjoyed writing this one. So, what do you think so far? Are Pim and Don a lot like Kim and Ron or what? Do you think Kim would really react that way to her younger counterpart as well as Ron to his? What did you think of the stuff that Don and Pim talked about that they had in their reality? Doesn't it make you wish that Disney had that kind of stuff in our reality? Lol! Don't you think that if you were transported into another dimension, your first thought would be "How do I get home?" Did you like the in sync stuff? Was this chapter funny? Or not? 

The next chapter will have more silliness so stay tuned to the reality-viewing channel 001 for now. (Grin) As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, general silliness, piles of cash, names of the LMNT singers in the video, tickets to Florida and more are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: On the Loose!

**KP in Never Mess With Strange Devices**

**AN:** In case anyone's wondering what's the deal with all the realities in this chapter, I want to clear things up. Prime realities (The one in which all others are based off of) are number 001. (100 realities is enough in my book) Alternate versions or ones that you can mess with are labeled A. As I come up with more things for this story, I shall explain them so no one's confused. Also, these Kim and Ron are from Season 4.

**Chapter 3: On The Loose!**

_**(In Pim reality 001A)**_

Pim's mother walks out into the living room, expecting to see Pim and Don but instead sees that the TV is still on and the front door is open. She hears the ice cream truck in the distance and thinks, "Ah, I think I know what happened… Don is probably trying to chase down that ice cream truck and Pim is ran after him as well."

Pim's mother closes the door and thinks, "I guess everything's ok. As long as they're together they shouldn't get into too much trouble…" She then walks over to the TV and turns it off before she turns around and notices a strange device on the couch.

Pim's mother picks it up and says, "Strange, I've never noticed this before. Don must have brought it over. I'll just go put it in Pim's room until they get back so it doesn't get lost out here."

She whistles the tune to "All in the Family", a TV show she liked as she walks upstairs to Pim's room, which was in the attic and puts it on the desk by the computer before she goes back downstairs.

After walking downstairs she goes into the kitchen to start making dinner since what she had in mind would take a while. She wishes Don was around, he was such a wiz in the kitchen she knew that he would be a great help in making everything go that much faster.

The phone rings and she walks over to the wall phone where she says, "Hello, Dr. Hannah Attainable speaking."

She listens intently for a few moments before she says, "Ok, I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and sighs as she mentally says, "At least this shouldn't take long." She puts the stuff on hold with a little note saying he'll be right back for her family and a note for Don in case he came back, telling him what he could do to begin helping her.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

The black guy of the trio approaches the house as he mutters, "I can't believe we just left it in the house and now I have to be the one the one who sneaks in to steal it back."

He tries out the front window, which is the closest and most direct route to the living room where he'd left it and discovers that the window was locked. He sighs and looks around for something to try and opening the window. He spots a rock on the ground that looked big enough and picks it up in his hand, getting ready to smash the window when he suddenly hears a woman's voice clear behind him and say with venom, "I assume you're trying to break into the house?"

He turns quickly and sees the woman with short, red hair and very angry blue-green eyes. He says, "Um, that is... I... oh, never mind you wouldn't believe me..." He thrusts his arm out in an attempt to scare her with his size and strength but instead he gets the surprise of his life when she easily dodges his attack and grabs his arm before she tosses him surprisingly far enough that he lands halfway to the sidewalk.

The other two guys come running and quickly grab him even as she shouts, "Don't you ever try to break into my home again or I'll make sure to really hurt you next time!"

The black guy groans in pain before he says, "Guys, next time one of you go in first. I'm not going back in there."

The other two look at the fearsome woman as she watches them leave and nod in agreement. The curly haired one says, "We'll never get the device back as long as she's there. We'll have to come back later and hope she's not there."

The Chinese guy says, "We could always try telling her the truth."

The other two look at the guy who said that as if he had just jumped off the London Bridge, expecting to fly.

The black guy says, "Are you freaking NUTS? You want to go back there and tell Miss Karate back there that we're the reason for the disappearance of those two kids AND that we want to get the device back?" He shakes his head before he says, "She would beat the crap out of us the moment we said the first half of that, I don't want to even think about what she'd do if she thought the worse from the second half!"

The other two sigh before the curly haired one says, "You're right. We'll just have to wait until later when everyone's asleep."

The Chinese one who'd made the stupid suggestion says, "I just hope she's not a light sleeper..." This makes the other two pause before the black guy says, "Ok, new plan guys. We wait until everyone's gone off to work tomorrow."

The three of them were not totally happy with that plan as it meant the kids were going to be away from their parents for more than 24 hours, which meant that if they got caught after that, they could be arrested and charged with stuff, that would only make the situation worse for them.

_**(In Kim Reality 001A)**_

Kim is holding her Kimmunicator in one hand as she says to Wade, "Well? What did the scans say? Are they clones? Or as they claim and really are from another dimension?"

Wade types quickly at his keyboard for about a minute before he says, "If they were clones, I'd say they are the best I've ever seen. There is no drifting in the DNA, nothing to indicate that they've been grown accelerated or naturally."

Wade looks at Kim and says, "It gets weirder as well Kim."

Kim sighs as her shoulders slump and says, "Ok, weird me."

Wade says, "Not only are they a match for you DNA-wise but I'm picking up exotic particles that I've never even seen before! A few don't even show up on any known charts, so I'm going to say that it is a safe bet that they really are from another dimension."

Kim looks at Pim and Don for a moment as she yells at Don for something he said before she looks down at Wade and says, "Any idea how to get them home Wade?"

Wade picks up on the note of concern in Kim's voice and could guess what she was thinking before he says, "Nothing right as of now Kim but I'll be sure to work on it and get back to you on it. Any ideas what you're going to do with your younger, dimensional counterparts?"

Kim says softly, "Well Mom has decided that they're going to stay with us until this whole mess is sorted out but Ron wants to take Don back with him since there is room over there and Ron's mother agreed to let him stay over if that's what he wants to do."

Wade says, "It might not be a bad idea to spend some time with your them and see if they can remember anything more about the device that sent them here."

Kim pulls the Kimmunicator up to her face as she whispers, "Wade, I don't think there is anything more to remember but that's not what worries me."

Wade gets that tickling feeling at the back of his neck that told him he might not like what he was going to hear, "What's got you worried Kim?"

Kim whispers as she glances at Pim and Don, "When holograms turned to flesh and blood… Do you think there's the possibility that it was done on purpose? That they sent them here to get rid of them so that they could be real instead of a hologram for amusement?"

Wade sighs as he hated to be right and says, "Hard to say Kim. According to them, it all happened so fast that even the holograms turned real seemed surprised by the whole thing." He scratches at the back of his head as he says, "Since the device was linked to your show, I'm guessing that there was some kind of holographic/dimensional feedback loop that sent them here and turned them into holograms."

Kim says, "That makes no sense then Wade… why aren't they holograms in our dimension then?"

Wade shrugs as he says, "I don't know Kim. If I could examine the device, maybe I could come up with an answer. The only answer I can think of is that somehow the hologram form was compatible with the cartoon show."

Wade types at his keyboard and says, "I'll continue to examine the strange particles and see if I can figure out their purpose and hopefully figure out their dimension frequency."

Kim says, "If you can figure that out, we can send them home, right Wade? Just like the time Ron and I were stuck in cable and you saved us before it all collapsed."

Wade's eyes briefly go wide as a thought he did not like hit him, what if having them in their reality caused a strain on realities and a repeat that almost destroyed it all? He starts to type at his computer, telling it to scan for such possibilities even as he says, "Maybe Kim, I can't say for certain until I've had a chance to examine the data more."

Kim says, "If anyone can figure it out Wade, it will be you. I have faith in you."

Just then Don walks up and says, "Take your time in getting us home! I'm having a blast here with Ron!"

Ron walks up and says, "This is so cool Kim! Can I keep him? Huh! Huh?"

Kim softly growls before she says, "Ron! Don isn't a stray puppy! He has a home and family that's probably worried about him!"

In stereo, both Don and Ron say, "Aw Man!" before Don says, "I hate it when she does that…" Ron says to Don, "Does what?" To which Don says, "Spoil fun things with her logic, she's just like Pim that way."

Pim grabs Don by the ear and says, "What do you mean by saying that I spoil fun? When have I ever spoiled your fun?"

Ron says, "Don't worry little me-dude, I know just what you mean all too well…", which gets him a grab by his ear as well by Kim before both Kim and Pim say in perfect sync, "Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me for being the sensible one!"

Wade had just watched the whole thing and thinks, "Man! They so much alike it is freaky!" He decides get back to the problems before him and says, "Well, I'm going to go. I'll let you know the moment I have any news."

At the same time, Kim and Pim say to Wade, "Thanks for everything Wade!" before they turn to each other and shout, "Stop that! It is really annoying!"

Wade presses a button, closing the connection to the Kimmunicator and thinks, "Man, I do NOT envy her right now." He then gets back to work on the figuring out what to do about the younger counterparts to Kim and Ron.

_**(Elsewhere in a lab somewhere)**_

A voice could be heard saying, "Honey? Have you seen the XDLR-89 prototype?"

A female voice answers back, "I think I last saw that it was on your DRDT device."

The voice grumbles, "Great… now where did I put that device?" before starting to noisily mess with things around in the lab where there is a loud crash before the voice shouts, "It broke into pieces! Ouch! Pointy, sharp pieces!"

The female voice sighs and says, "Come on… I'll put a Band-Aid on it for you." The other voice says, "Will you kiss it too, just like mother did whenever I got cut?"

The female voice says in irritation, "What? No!"

The voice says, "Aw, please!"

The female voice sighs and says, "Fine! Just hurry up and follow me to the medikit!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think about the experiences of the 3 guys in Pim's reality? Did you like the way Pim's mother announced herself? Did you like the way she kicked butt? Did it remind you of anyone? Lol! What did you think of sitch in Kim's reality? Am I keeping Kim and Ron IC? Do you like the way I had Pim and Don act in this chapter? What do you think of Wade's reaction? Any thoughts about who the mysterious voices were? What about the significance of the names of the devices? How do they relate to what happened to the kids?

All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, flights of fancy, reactions to the story, and ideas how to keep hands cool on a hot laptop are always accepted and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Trouble!

**KP in Never Mess With Strange Devices**

**AN:** In case anyone's wondering what's the deal with all the realities in this chapter, I want to clear things up. Prime realities (The one in which all others are based off of) are number 001. (100 realities is enough in my book) Alternate versions or ones that you can mess with are labeled A. As I come up with more things for this story, I shall explain them so no one's confused. Also, these Kim and Ron are from Season 4. Chinese guy is: Bryan Chan, The Curly haired guy is Jonas Josiah, the Black dude is Mike Miller. In case no ones understands... The Attainable's are the Possible counterparts and the Blockable's are the Stoppable counterparts. Betweener is Middleton. (Hey you try to come up with a creative 'middle' town name.)

**Chapter 4: Weird Trouble!**

_**(In Pim reality 001A)**_

Hannah Attainable was pacing the living room while her husband, Aymes Attainable read the newspaper "The Betweener News" and thus hiding his face from his wife.

Hannah says, "I don't understand how you can be so calm Aymes! Our little girl Pim is missing and so is Don! I called his family, the Blockables and they have no idea where Don or Pim is either! I think those strange men that tried to break into our home the other day are somehow responsible and… are you even listening to me?"

Aymes says, "Yes dear, I am listening and I'm quite certain that as long as the two of them are together, they are ok."

Hannah throws her hands up into the air as she shouts, "Well forgive me for not sharing your faith but it would certainly help if you pulled your face out of the newspaper and at least could tell me what I just said!"

Aymes sighs as he folds the newspaper until it is perfectly folded and places it onto his lap before he says, "To quote you…' I don't understand how you can be so calm Aymes! Our little girl Pim is missing and so is Don! I called his family, the Blockables and they have no idea where Don or Pim is either! I think those strange men that tried to break into our home the other day are somehow responsible and… are you even listening to me?' End quote."

This makes Hannah blink and look at him unsure as what to say since he quoted her perfectly even with the tone of her voice, showing her that he indeed had been listening.

Aymes says, "You know what the police said. That unless there is evidence of a kidnapping they have to wait for 24 hours before they can do anything."

Hannah says, "I know! But that still doesn't help me to feel any better. Not after those three strange men tried to break in here yesterday."

Aymes says, "That could be a completely unrelated case and bad timing Dear."

Hannah was less than convinced that her husband was right, as she couldn't help shake the feeling that somewhere at that moment, her child was unhappy as she was.

_**(Kim Possible Reality 001A)**_)

Pim grumbles, "Bad enough that we're stuck in another dimension but to be stuck with having to deal with Miss Copy is even more annoying."

Don smiles as he says, "I don't know what you're complaining about Pim! I think this is badical! I got to spend the whole night at Ron's talking about everything with Ron and his family!"

Pim crosses her arms even as Kim does the same as she says in a flat voice, "Great for you Don… I'm happy for you… really."

Meanwhile Ron as gushing to Kim about how cool it was to spend time with Don even as Kim acted pretty much the same way as Pim which only annoyed the two redheads even more.

Kim looks down at the pint-sized version of herself and thinks, "Did I really act like that when I was younger?" before she looks over at Don and thinks, "At least Ron's having fun with his counterpart. I wish I could say the same. Last night was anything but fun with Pim around."

Kim recalls how her mother, the brilliant doctor and her father, a brilliant rocket scientist and cyber-robotics expert thought it would be a _brilliant_ idea to have them sleep in the same room together.

**Flashback**

Kim says, "What? I have to sleep in the same room as Pim? Why can't she just sleep on the couch like every _other_ guest that sleeps over?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Now be fair Kimmie, you know that she is you. Why can't you get along with her?" She smiles teasingly as she says, "Is it because she reminds you of something about yourself? Or could it be you're afraid?"

Kim looks from her mother to Pim who was just standing there with the same expression on her face before they say at the same time, "I am not afraid of her! QUIT THAT!"

Mrs. Possible giggles and then says, "Oh look at you two! You're getting along already!"

Kim and Pim shout in stereo, "We are not!" before they turn to shout at each other again but find both their mouths covered by Mrs. Possible, "Now, Now Kimmie… I've made my decision and if you want to go out on a date with Ronald anytime soon, you will sleep in the same room and _try_ to get along."

Kim did want to continue to date Ron but being around Pim really got on her nerves and from what she could tell, the feeling was mutual. Still, her love for Ron made the final call. She balls her hands into fists and says, "Fine… I'll take her into my room."

Kim spins on her heel and grabs Pim by the arm to take her to the room even as Mrs. Possible says, "Try to get along! I think you'll find you have a lot in common!"

Kim grumpily thinks, "That's what I'm afraid of" even as Pim thinks the same thing.

_**(In Kim's Room)**_

Pim looks around and says, "Wow, your room looks a lot like my room! There's a few differences here and there."

Kim raises an eyebrow and says, "Really? Like what?"

Pim looks around some more before she says, "Well, you have a poster of some group called the "O' Boyz" and I don't have anything like that in my room. I have a poster of "Mo' Guyz" in the same spot."

Pim walks over to the computer and says, "Your computer looks like a nicer one than mine. Is it fast?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, it is 2 years old but I have a genius friend named Wade who runs my website and helps me keep it up to date with the latest stuff."

Pim frowns and says, "Well I have a genius friend too! He just helped me set up my computer and his name is Waydell. He has an I.Q. of somewhere in the 180 range. I bet your friend isn't that smart!"

Kim growls softly, "Oh yeah? Well my Wade just does happen to be that smart AND he graduated from college at an early age!"

Pim steps forward and growls, "Oh yeah? Well my Waydell works as a consultant at a bunch of big name companies already! He's even invented a few things for me!"

Kim reaches into her pocket to pull out some sunglasses and says, "Well, Wade invented these sunglasses for me that can scan the infrared spectrum for examining crime scenes and seeing laser beams in the lairs of the bad guys!"

Pim pulls out a pair of sunglasses as well, "Yeah, well I had Dwade make me the exact same pair like on your show!"

Kim blinks and pulls back as that was the first time Pim had actually seemed to think she was in a TV show (even though that thought bugged her) before her eyes drift to look at the glasses, "Really? So they can do this?" She puts on hers and presses a button, making a small part of it come off and scan in front of her.

Pim puts on the glasses and presses by her ear just like Kim had and to Kim's great surprise, the glasses performed exactly as Kim's did. This left Kim and Pim staring at each other through their glasses enhanced scanning ability before they both turned them off and quietly put away their glasses.

Pim quietly says, "Ok… that was just too strange."

Kim says, "Agreed. How about we just get ready for bed and don't talk to each other?"

Pim nods and says, "Works for me."

**End of Flashback**

Kim sighs as she thinks, "That was a total waste of a night. All we did was get dressed for bed with her in some of my old pj's that Mom had in storage and didn't say a word. I hoped that Pim would say something so we could talk but she never did. Probably for the best because we would have just argued all night."

Pim thinks, "Last night really sucked. I kept hoping Kim would try to talk to me again after that but Nooooo… she had to take the high road and not talk to me. I knew she was awake. She softly snores just like I do (which I found out when Don recorded me sleeping one night. Grr) when she really is asleep.

Ron says, "It was so awesome KP! Together we got the highest scores in all my games! It was having two of me… because there were two of me! Get KP?" He couldn't help but have a big smile on his face.

Don says to Pim, "How did it go with you and Kim? I bet you had fun talking all night about all the stuff you two had in common with each other."

Pim looks at Don and says, "The only thing we seem to have in common is that we like to argue."

Don says, "But she's THE Kim Possible from the cartoon show! You two should have as much in common as I and Ron!"

Pim shakes her head and says, "That's Ron and I, Don! Not I and Ron! Besides, all we did last night was argue about who's genius friend was better and then went to bed."

Don says, "You two argued about Wade and Waydell? Isn't that just a bit silly? That'd be like comparing the two of you against each other!" He waves his arms dramatically in the air as he says that last part.

Ron says, "You have a genius in your reality too and his name is Waydell? What are the chances? I mean they even sound alike! Oh! I wonder if we have any other friends that are alike!"

Pim says, "Don, can we please not get into this right now?"

Don whines, "Aw why not? If we're really supposed to be them from another dimension, wouldn't it be cool to see what else we have in common?"

Kim says, "Ron, I know that look! You agree with him don't you?" She softens as Ron starts to do the puppy dog pout to her with Rufus even doing it.

Kim sighs in defeat, knowing that the only person to truly ever defeat her was Ron.

Pim says, "No…No…No Don, don't you give me that look too!" But it was already too late. Don was giving her a perfect copy of the puppy dog pout that Ron was doing to her as well. She sags as she sighs in defeat before she says flatly, "Fine Don… go ahead."

Don says, "Since we're big fans of the Kim Possible show, I can already tell you just how many friends we have in common! Oh! Like how Pim has a cousin she can't stand just like Kim has Larry, only his name is Barry and she…"

Pim shouts, "DON! Don't you dare!"

Don looks at Pim and says, "What? If they're just like us, I bet that they already know about it."

Ron says, "Are you talking about the time Kim and Larry…?" before Kim yells, "Ron! Don't you dare go there! Or you're not getting any more Kimshine!"

Pim and Don both get confusion on their faces as they say in stereo, "Kimshine!?! What's that?"

Kim blushes furiously for a few moments before she says, "Um… forget about that!"

Don looks to Ron and says, "What's Kim talking about Ron?"

Ron opens his mouth and gets "The Look" from Kim that he knew all too well which would invite pain, and lots of it if he said what she thought he was going to say. He quickly says, "Um… I have no idea Don…" He relaxes when he seems Kim smile sweetly at him as way of saying "Thank you Ron".

Pim and Don look at each other in confusion before Pim looks at the way Kim and Ron are looking at each other. She thinks, "Noooooo!" as she suddenly gets it.

Don says, "Hey, Pim… if they're supposed to be older versions of us… they why don't we understand them?"

Pim thinks, "That's because you need to do some growing up Don…" She then stops as a pop just pops in there.

Pim thinks, "If they are in a relationship and we're them only younger…" She looks at Don and thinks "Ewww! No way! We're best friends! And he's… he's well… Don!" Still a part of her heart hurt when she thought like that and her eyes go to Kim and Ron.

Don says, "Hey PA? Are you ok? You don't look so well."

Pim shakes her head to snap out of it before she looks at Don and says, "Yeah… I'm ok. Just tired because Kim sleeps like I do."

Don and Ron say together, "Ah… I hear ya"

This gets a low simultaneous growl from both Kim and Pim as they cross their arms in front of themselves.

Both Don and Ron "Eep!" at the same time and are saved when Kim's Kimmunicator goes off with its familiar tune.

Kim pulls it out and says, "What's the sitch Wade?" with Pim moving closer to look at Wade on the screen even as both Don and Ron exhale in relief, thinking "Saved by the Wade."

Wade looks a bit nervous as he spots Pim there and says, "Hey Kim, no progress on how to return Pim and Don back to their world yet."

Kim says, "I assume there's more to this call than that Wade?"

Wade nods and says, "Yeah, there's a hit on the site Kim. Drakken's on the move and he's on his way to a top-secret laboratory.

Don says, "You know, if they're really so top secret… how does Drakken keep finding out about all of them?"

Ron says, "I've wondered the same thing myself little dude."

Kim says with some irritation, "Now's not the time Ron." She then looks at Wade, "What about the ride?"

Wade says, "I've got a jet coming and it should be there shortly." He pauses before he says, "Um, what are you going to do about Pim and Don?"

Pim says angrily, "We can hear you, you know!"

Wade sheepishly says, "Sorry Pim, I didn't mean any offense. I just was wondering if you two were going with Kim."

Before either Kim or Pim could say anything, Don cries out, "Coolio! We're going to get to go on a mission with Kim and Ron!"

Ron says, "Welcome aboard Don! Drakken and Shego don't stand a chance against the four of us!"

While at the same time Kim and Pim cast worried, doubtful faces at each other.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think so far? Kim and Ron are old pro's at going up against Drakken and Shego but Pim and Don are not. Even if they are younger alternate-world versions of them, does anyone smell trouble brewing on the horizon? What do you think will happen when Drakken and Shego meet Pim and Don? What do you think of Pim's parents? Are they a lot like Kim's parents or what? What did you think of the brief flashback? The next chapter should be interesting for all you readers.

As usual, all thoughts, idea, telepathy, notes, story suggestions, what you'd like to see written, drawings of Pim and Don, and more are always accepted. Thanks for reading this story everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Double Trouble!

**KP in Never Mess With Strange Devices**

**AN:** In case anyone's wondering what's the deal with all the realities in this chapter, I want to clear things up. Prime realities (The one in which all others are based off of) are number 001. (100 realities is enough in my book) Alternate versions or ones that you can mess with are labeled A. As I come up with more things for this story, I shall explain them so no one's confused. Also, these Kim and Ron are from Season 4.

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble!**

_**(In Kim reality 001A)**_

Kim and Ron were all geared up to jump out of the plane while Don was having trouble getting his parachute on his back so Pim was having to help him.

Kim thinks, "Oh boy, this is not looking good." She just hoped that their inexperience didn't lead to some kind of problem that she couldn't deal with in time that resulted in someone getting hurt.

Pim says, "Are you ready Don?"

Don grins at his friend, "Ready? I was born ready!"

Kim and Pim groan at the same time at the lameness of the line while Ron says, "Yeah! I hear you buddy!" Even Rufus from his pocket nods his head and gives a tiny thumbs up.

Kim shakes her head and says, "Ok, we're approaching the jump zone. Is everyone all set?"

With nodding heads as her reply, Kim opens the door letting in a roar of wind into the plane.

Pim and Don jump out first with Kim and Ron following after them, with no problems on the way down.

Kim takes off her helmet even as Don says, "That was a rush! Is it always like that for you Ron?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Yeah, sometimes it is more frightening too. Like the time I was ejected from a fighter, that was so scary I thought I was going to pee in my pants."

Don pales a little as he remembers that episode and says, "I remember that episode, your face looked so scared!"

Kim says, "Can we focus here? We're here to stop Drakken and Shego, remember?"

Ron says, "You can count on me KP!"

Don says, "Focus! You got it Kim!"

At the same time, Kim and Pim make an annoyed noise before they turn to face the top-secret lab.

_**(In Pim Reality 001A)**_

Hannah says, "Ok, it has been 24 hours and still no word from either Pim _or_ Don! I am going to call the police again!"

Aymes says, "I still insist that they're fine but do as you must."

Just then Fynn and Wynn, who were Pim's younger brothers and walk into the living room. They were still pretty young for their ages but that didn't make them any less smart or aware that something was upsetting their mother.

Fynn says, "Mom? What's" Wynn says, "going on?"

Hannah turns to see her two youngest children and thinks, "I can't let them know that Pim's missing!" She says, "Nothing, everything is ok. Just go back to your rooms and go play."

Fynn says, "We came out" Wynn says, "To show you something!"

Aymes says, "What is it boys?"

Fynn says, "We made this out of our toys" Wynn says, "To create this!" Together they hold out two small separate blue devices.

Hannah looks at the strange devices in their hands and says, "What are they? More rockets?"

Fynn smiles proudly and says, "They're communicators like the ones from Sis's favorite TV show!" Wynn says, "We even built one for Don. So can we give it to them?"

Hannah and Aymes look at each other, thinking that it'd be ok under normal circumstances but with them both missing they didn't see how they could receive them.

Hannah walks over and says, "Give to me. I'll make sure that they get them when they come home."

Fynn and Wynn look at each other curiously before then nod and hand over the two communicators, which looked exactly like the one that Kim used in the show.

As soon as the twins were gone, Hannah softly says, "I pray that those two aren't getting themselves into any kind of trouble wherever they are…"

_**(In Kim Reality 001A)**_

Kim and Ron were taking the lead while in perfect mirror of their moves; Pim and Don were right behind them as they walked through the corridor. On Kim's wrist was the Kimmunicator that was showing a 3D representation of the corridor and any potential traps or security devices.

Don whispers to Pim, "This is so cool! Instead of watching the mission, we're actually in one just like the way we pretend to sometimes!"

Pim whispers, "Don, Shush! Try to focus now! Don't you remember what happens on the show when people get distracted?"

Don goes blank for a second and then says, "Um, you mean that's when something happens to catch the other off guard?"

Shego appears and says, "I couldn't have said it any better kid!" Just moments before she ignites her hands into green flames.

All at once in perfect pitch and timing, the words "Shego!" come from Kim, Ron, Pim, and Don which throws Shego off a little because they sounded more forceful than stereo cranked up to 10 to her.

Kim says, "Ron, go and stop Drakken while I deal with Shego!" as she slips into a kung-fu stance to take on Shego.

Ron says, "Got it Kim!" He starts to run off the corridor Shego had just come from with Don running off after him. Even their footsteps matched each other's perfectly to the point where anyone listening would have only heard one person running despite the differences in their heights and ages.

Shego says, "When did you start recruiting from the kiddie pool, Princess?"

Kim runs forward as she says, "Shego, now is SO not the time to push me!"

Shego rushes right back at Kim until the two meet in a dynamic clash with Kim's supersuit blocking the plasma emitted by Shego's hands.

Kim and Shego let loose a flurry of punches and kicks at each other, expertly blocking or countering each other with Kim completely forgetting about Pim as her battle with Shego took a lot of her concentration.

Kim manages to kick Shego back a couple feet and just as Shego flips back to her feet, Pim does a flying kick that catches Shego off guard, as she wasn't expecting a kid younger than Kim to really join in on the fight.

Shego goes flying back hard and collides against the wall. She manages to groan, "A little girl beat me…" before passing out.

Kim turns to Pim and shouts, "PIM! I can handle Shego!"

Pim and Kim walk toward each other, staring each other down before Pim says, "I have just as much martial arts training as you do! I can handle her just like you can, or did you forget that we're knock offs of each other?"

Kim stares at Pim for a few moments before she cools down and says, "You really know 16 kinds of kung-fu?"

Pim smiles just a little before she says, "Yes, I have been training ever since I was old enough to take a class."

Kim says, "Well, I have to admit. You did a really good flying kick there."

Pim smiles more as she says, "Thanks, Don and I had to practice that for hours before…" She then stops and says, "Wait… where is Don?"

Kim and Pim look around to see the empty corridor except for the still unconscious Shego.

Kim says, "You don't think…" Pim finishes for her, "Don ran off with Ron? It would be just like him do so!"

Together Kim and Pim bolt off in the direction that Ron and Don had run off together in. As they run together, they glance at each other with the beginnings of understanding that Ron and Don had shared while they quarreled.

Together they reach the room where Ron, Don, Drakken and some henchmen were running around.

Kim and Pim both stop and just stare… It was a strange sight for the both of them as they watched Ron use his monkey kung-fu on the henchmen while Don messed with a control panel, causing it to begin emitting some sounds that sounded very much like a device ready to overload and explode.

Drakken runs at Don, as he shouts, "No Stop that! You'll ruin everything! I need that equipment for my evil plans!"

Don says, "You should know by now Drakken, your plans for world domination are about as good as what comes out after I eat a couple of 3 bean burritos!"

Pim wrinkles her nose as she remembers the last time Don had overdone it on the bean burritos.

Kim looks down at Pim and says, "Nasty?" with Pim nodding as she says, "Yes, way past nasty. We had to evacuate the house and stay with in a hotel that night."

Together Kim and Pim say, "Ewwwww!" before laughing at the same time.

Kim puts her arm around Pim's shoulder and says, "That reminds me of the time Ron did something just like that. I swear, the smell was still around even after the second day but Dad didn't want to pay for another night in a hotel."

Pim giggles and says, "Yeah, and it wasn't until Mom washed all everything that the smell was gone. After that, I never let him eat that many beans again."

Kim smiles and says, "It happened one more time but it wasn't as bad as the first time at least."

Pim blinks and says, "Great, something to look forward to."

Kim laughs and shakes Pim's shoulder, "Cheer up, it only stunk up the room for a couple hours."

Ron says as he looks around at all the unconscious henchmen, "No one makes fun of my friend Don!"

Don is running away from Drakken and crying out in fear just like Ron did whenever he ran away from something.

Kim glances down at Pim and says, "Looks like we should wrap things up. Are you ready?"

Pim grins and says, "I've always wanted a shot at Drakken. Let's go."

Together Kim and Pim run out and leap between Drakken and Don even as Ron catches up to join Kim by her side.

Ron says, "Hey Kim, glad you could join the party."

Don stands by Pim's side and sticks his tongue out at Drakken before he says, "Kim's here! You don't stand a chance now!"

Drakken looks at the four of them. First at Kim and Ron, then at Pim and Don, then back at Kim and Ron before he cries out, "No fair! You made clones of yourselves and Shego won't even let me make clones of her!"

As one, all four frown and shout, "We're not clones!" at the blue skinned villain.

Drakken says in great confusion, "Then what? You can't possibly be twins! You two are too young!" He points at Pim and Don.

Pim says, "That's a long story, but to make it easier for you to understand. We are Kim and Ron from another dimension."

Drakken throws up his hands into the air as he walks in a circle for a moment as he shouts, "Oh just great! More lippy Possibles! Just what I need!"

Don says, "Actually, I'm Don Blockable and She's Pim Attainable."

Drakken slouches as he says, "I don't get it…" which makes Kim just roll her eyes.

Ron says proudly, "Face it Drakken, you've got double trouble now! You might as well just surrender!"

Drakken says, "I don't think so!" before he shouts at the top of his lungs, "SHEGO!"

Pim says, "That won't work Drakken. I KO'd Shego with a flying kick earlier."

Suddenly Shego leaps in front of everyone with her hands blazing and says, "I owe you for that kid!" and fires a blast at Pim.

Kim, Ron scatter to the left while Pim and Don scatter to the right to avoid the blast which gives Shego enough time to grab Drakken and says, "Time to get out of her Dr. D!"

Shego activates something that makes huge rocket packs appear on her back that immediately roars to life. She flies up into the air with one hand on Drakken's wrist while she uses her power in her other hand to blast a hole in the ceiling enabling them to escape just as the machine that Don had sabotaged blows up spectacularly, keeping the heroes down on the floor.

After the villains escape Don whines, "Aw man! My first real mission and the bad guys escape!"

Kim puts her hand on Don's shoulder as she says, "Don't worry, it happens. The im

portant thing is that we stopped the bad guys from taking over the world."

Pim smiles at her best friend and says, "Don't worry, we'll get them the next time Don."

Ron says, "Yeah, Drakken and Shego have escaped from us plenty of times but we usually catch them when it really counts."

Don nods as he says, "Yeah, I guess you're right Ron. Still, I was hoping that on my first mission with you guys I'd be able to watch the bad guys go off to prison."

Ron says, "There's always next time little buddy."

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Drakken says to Shego, "I can't believe it! More Possibles! As if one Kim Possible wasn't enough of a headache!"

Shego glances back at the lab they'd just escaped from and thinks, "My evil reputation is going to go down the toilet if they learn I was beaten by a little girl. I've got to do something about this…"

Shego thinks about her options as they fly off to one of their secret hideouts.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of how Pim and Don handled their first superfreaks? What do you think about what's going on in Pim's reality? Yes, I know Shego recovered quickly but it was still just a kick from a girl younger than Kim. (Was that the wrong place to say this?) What do you think Shego will do now that she was beaten by Pim? Shego doesn't know about them being from another dimension and Drakken certainly won't have the clarity of mind to tell her about their names. What did you think of the bonding moments that Kim and Pim had in this chapter?

Will Pim and Don ever go home? What happened to those singing hologram guys? Where did the device come from that zapped Pim and Don into that alternate dimension? Kim's dimension? Pim's dimension? Or another one? All questions will have their answers revealed in due time.

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestion, improvements, ways to deal with bug bites, drawings of Pim and Kim getting along and more are always welcome!


End file.
